


An Arousing Speech

by Papallion



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, R76 Kinktober 2018, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papallion/pseuds/Papallion
Summary: Jack gives an arousing speech at a UN Conference.  Gabriel helps.





	An Arousing Speech

Bluewatch was swarming Jack again.  The six people that surrounded him were part of a rotating detail, a pack of highly trained personal disguises as personal assistants.  Wanda Lo was comparing the blue of his coat to a swatch of fabric, code for the all clear on his trip back. Martin David was chatting away as he swapped file folders, dropping key words for news on who was in the audience.  Mitchel Rand was pretending to speak with his husband on his phone, using that as a cover to listen to radio chatter.

Jill Tatum was checking the stage one last time, and she dropped the fabric covering the podium.  “You’re all clear.”

“Thank you, ladies and gentlemen.”  Jack walked up to the podium and faced the audience.  “Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, it is a pleasure to stand before you.”  As Jack made a grand gesture with his arm he knocked over a plastic glass.  Jill must have moved it when she checked the podium. “Excuse me, be right back.  Gravity calls.”

Jack bent down to pick up the cup and spotted movement under the fabric covering the podium.  His eyes narrowed as a dark face appeared, nothing but shining teeth and glowing eyes. Gabriel put a finger to his lips and did nothing to hide his smile as Jack stood back up.  He put the cup down, and nodded. 

“Sorry about that, now, where were we?” he asked with a grin as something brushed his knee.  “I’d like to thank everyone for coming here today.” Jack hoped his grimace wasn’t too visible as Gabriel snorted a chuckle below him.  Luckily the microphone didn’t pick up his laughter, or the sound of Jack’s fly being unzipped.

Jack pulled up his first note card.  “We were discussing omnic rights, and hope for the future, for theirs, and ours, so let’s get straight to the point.”

Gabriel slid Jack’s boxers open and pulled out Jack’s cock, already semi-hard and waiting for him.  He ran his thumbnail over the slit, making Jack shudder a little. “Tell me what you want,” he hissed quietly, but only Jack could hear him.

Jack tucked his note cards in his pocket.  “I don’t know what to say, really.”

Gabriel licked the tip of Jack’s cock slowly.

“In three days there will be a vote on omnic rights.  Three days until the biggest revelation of our lives comes down.”

Gabriel gave a few soft tugs.

“Now, I know a lot of people here hold strong emotions for the omnics.  They hold a lot of hate, a lot of venom.”

Gabriel gripped Jack’s shaft and gave Jack a long, messy slobber.

“We are in another crisis right now, friends, and believe me, we can stay here,” he said with a soft paused, and Gabriel continued to be sloppy on Jack’s cock.  “Now we can stay here in stasis, never changing, never reaching the root of the problem, and we will crumble.”

Gabriel briefly took Jack’s entire length, and dragged his tongue along the bottom of Jack’s shaft as he returned to the head.

“We need to heal, as a people, or we will crumble, inch by inch, hate crime by hate crime, until we’re gone.  We can stay here, get the love pulled out of us,” he said as Gabriel took a long draw, “or we can fight our way back into the light.  Climb out of hell one inch at a time.”

Gabriel inched his way back down to the base of Jack’s shaft, and the blond trembled.  Gabriel suddenly struggled, and he flailed his hand, one of his rings getting stuck in Jacks’ belt buckle.

“I can’t do it for you.  I can’t make your mind up for you.  I look around, though, and I see these faces, all this potential for peace.”  Jack could feel the cold ring scrape against his thigh. “We can find it at home, we can find it in France, we can find it in New York and Rome and Barcelona and Moscow.”  

At the safe word, Barcelona, Gabriel stopped struggling and let his hands slide down Jack’s thighs.  He removed his ring slowly, and was able to slip it into his pocket.

“And with this peace we can continue.  We can fight this taint of hate.”

Gabriel eagerly palmed Jack’s balls and pressed his middle finger against the sensitive place.  His lips worked their way around Jack’s head again, and his free hand stroked Jack’s inner thigh.

“We can do this, we can give the world peace.  Now, I know you’re wondering what this has to do with omnics.  And I want you to do something for me. Replace the name ‘omnic’ with ‘gay.’  With Jewish. With African American. With woman, disabled, with the name of any human being on this planet.”

Jack gave a soft shudder as Gabriel ran the cold ring up and down the length of his shaft, then lapped up the moisture.

“Would you deny them rights?  Look to the person to your left, to your right, and tell them they cannot, as a thinking, feeling, living individual have rights.  See how it feels when they tell you. Now, we heal as a people, or we die as individuals.”

Jack was smiling as the audience rose and applauded, legs shuddering as he came, and he nodded.  “Thank you.”

Gabriel quickly tucked Jack’s cock away and zipped his pants, then gave him a few gentle pats.  Jack adjusted his infamous blue coat and zipped it shut, then left the stage and returned to his entourage.  “Excuse me, I think the speech and the trip have tired me out somewhat. I’d like to wash my face then sit down for a few moments.”

He gave them a gentle, but winning, smile, and was hustled away to a small room, hopefully with a restroom.

The only Bluewatch member to stay was Jill.  She went to retrieve his notes he had left behind, and thought she spotted movement.  She picked up the cover to the podium and glared underneath, but nothing was there save the scent of ashes.


End file.
